XII - ACROPOLIS
by NerdME
Summary: Kisah persahabatan, percintaan, canda-tawa, kekeluargaan terjadi di kelas XII - Acropolis. Kelas yang tak pernah terlupakan oleh ibuku. Berharap suatu saat aku bisa memiliki teman-teman sekelas seperti itu di sekolah baruku/ "Siapa yang duduk di pojok kanan paling belakang, ia adalah orang idiot yang pernah ada!"/ "Jaga ucapanmu, Uchiha!"/The title has been changed/Keep or Delete?


No Title.

Chapter 1: Love, family, something who couldn't be known.

Pair: so random in here.

Hari ini bisa dibayangkan bagaimana hari pertama masuk sekolah bisa membuat semua badanku merinding. Aku paling takut kalau disuruh memperkenalkan diri apalagi di depan banyaknya sekitar 32 murid di sekolah baruku. Guru itu—dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya—mengingatkanku akan sesuatu yang menarik tentunya. Teringat bagaimana sebuah rasa persaudaraan terjadi karena perbedaan latar belakang yang jauh. Suka satu sama lain. Saling kompak.

Ingat bagaimana ketika salah satu dari mereka lupa membawa buku pr yang diberikan seorang guru, mereka semua kompak tidak mengumpulkan pr yang telah mereka kerjakan. Ingat bagaimana mereka mencoba mempertahankan kelas mereka sebagai kelas ter-ancur-ancuran yang tidak pernah seorang gurupun memuji kelas ini melainkan banyak kritikan masuk ke kelas ini.

Tapi percaya tidak, ketika kelas ini mendapatkan gelar sebagai kelas terkompak dan memenangi berbagai perlombaan antar kota. Kelas ini membawa suatu yang berarti bagiku.

"Kamu bisa duduk di pojok kanan, disana!" tunjuk guru itu padaku. Itulah tempat duduk ku yang baru. Merasa _déjàvu _akan hal ini, serasa pernah merasakan hal yang sama, mengulang kejadian berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Suara konyol mereka saat salah satu dari mereka duduk di paling pojok kanan, tempat aku duduk sekarang ini. Mereka pasti akan menertawakanku juga kalau tahu aku bisa duduk disini, sayangnya mereka tidak akan pernah menertawakanku begitu, karena aku tidak pernah kenal mereka juga.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu?" tanya wanita yang sedang menyetir membawaku pulang itu.

"Biasa saja." jawabku, singkat. Aku hanya duduk disana. Dan belum memiliki seorang teman sekalipun. Rasanya aku malas berkenalan dengan mereka, toh, mereka juga sudah tahu namaku lewat perkenalan tadi. Begitulah diriku—malas mengungkit-ungkit sesuatu yang harusnya tidak perlu ku ungkit lagi.

"Kau mau tahu tidak, masa-masa ibu ketika seumuranmu?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Ya—dialah ibuku.

"Ibu sudah memberikan jurnal ibu ketika masih kecil padaku," silahku, "cukup membaca saja, aku sudah paham dengan masa kecil ibu."

"Oh, baiklah. Kau sama dengan ayahmu. Keras kepala, tidak mau diatur, percaya diri dan emosional. Tapi itulah dirimu. Persamaanku dengan mu mungkin kita sama-sama terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan yang peka terhadap sesuatu—bukannya sombong ya—tapi itulah kita."

"Oh, ok!"

"Jangan lupa simpan sepatu, ganti baju dan makan siang!"

"Aku paham."

Aku pergi meninggalkan ibuku ke atas, menuju kamarku. Setelah beberapa menit mengganti pakaian, aku turun kebawah untuk bersiap-siap makan siang. Ku perhatikan ibuku sedang membereskan kamarnya dan ayah. Aku mengintip dari depan pintu masuk kamarnya. Ibu memerhatikan sebuah foto dibingkai. Ada buku berwarna cokelat—seperti jurnal ibu—di pelukannya. Ibu sudah sakit-sakitan, tidak seperti dulu lagi, tapi ibu masih sempat-sempatnya membereskan barang-barang lama yang sudah berdebu.

"Hm, masuklah gadis kecil!" panggil ibu, sepertinya ibu sudah tahu keberadaanku. Aku masuk menuju kamarnya dan memerhatikan tiap gerak-gerik bola matanya bergerak ke kanan-kiri memerhatikan foto dibingkai yang dipegangnya itu. Air matanya jatuh ke kaca bingkai itu. Foto itu adalah foto yang sering ibu bilang _foto-yang-hilang-tetapi-abadi_. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi aku pernah ingat kejadian sebelum perang dunia di negaraku. Kata guruku yang lama saat sebelum pindah ke sekolah baru ini, banyak korban berjatuhan, khususnya pahlawan-pahlawan dinegaraku. Coba bayangkan saja, guru sejarahku hanya menjelaskan itu saja. Konyol! Padahal banyak yang ingin ku ketahui soal negara ini.

Orang bilang negara ini dulunya pernah menjadi negara ke-_ninja _-an. Tapi intinya orangtuaku pernah termasuk itu, namun sebelum menjadi seorang ninja, mereka bersekolah umum seperti keadaanku sekarang. Mereka belajar pendidikan yang kuterima sekarang juga, akan tetapi teknologi belum maju saat itu, jadi apapun itu orang-orang belum berpikir secara rasional dan itu terjadinya perang dunia yang masuk negaraku. Entah kau percaya adanya seekor musang berekor sembilan atau tidak, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Itu juga karena jurnal ibuku, aku tahu begini.

"Ibu ingin kau membaca jurnal ini." pinta ibuku, dengan menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Itu jurnal siapa, bu?" tanyaku, heran.

"Ini jurnal ayahmu. Ibu ingin tahu rahasianya selama 49 tahun ini."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ayah juga punya jurnal selama ini. Kenapa bisa sama dengan punya ibu? Aku ingin tahu!"

"Makanya, cepat kau bacakan untuk ibu," tukas ibu, cepat, "Ibu ingin sekali mendengarkan suaramu mendongengkan sesuatu ke ibu, seperti saat kamu masih kecil, saat ibu membacakan dongeng padamu."

"Baiklah. Aku memang tidak mengerti, maksud ibu apa, tapi, ya, baiklah."

Aku menghela nafas dan membuka perlahan buku jurnal berwarna cokelat itu. Sudah usang memang, kelihatan sekali buku ini sudah tua sama seperti ayahku. Tetapi banyak hal yang terkenang dalam buku itu. Disana, ayah memasang fotoku masih bayi di halaman kosong utama. Aku merasakan betapa sayangnya ayah padaku. Aku paham itu, karena aku anak tunggalnya. Aku berharap ibu mau membuatkan adik untuk ku. Ayah dan ibu sudah tidak perlu repot-repot lagi bagaimana terbentuknya bayi, karena aku sudah tahu semuanya.

"Kelas XII – Acropolis. Kelas yang dicantum kelas paling buruk semua. Disanalah aku berada. Aku duduk dikelas tepat duduk dibangku ketiga dari belakang dibaris tengah. Hari ini akan kedatangan seorang siswi baru dikelas kami. Orangtuaku pernah berkata bahwa daripada kau menanggung semua curhatan di dalam hatimu, kenapa tidak dituangkan kedalam jurnal ini. Jadi, aku benar-benar mencobanya. Aku ini terkenal. Aku punya banyak teman. Aku punya grup fans ku sendiri, disitulah cewek-cewek bawel berebutan untuk mendapatkan seorang sepertiku yang dicantum murid paling bandel dan pendiam juga…" bacaku, memandangi ibu yang sedang menikmati suaraku. Aku tidak habis pikir tenyata ayah adalah seorang bocah yang nakal juga, kupikir ia adalah bocah ingusan yang selama ini selalu keras kepala sama sepertiku.

* * *

Kelas XII – Acropolis…

"Percaya, _nggak_, kalau sekarang kita sekelas?" orang-orang berkerumunan didepan papan pengumuman. Pengumuman mengatakan kalau anak-anak XI, naik kelas semua ke kelas XII. Itu tandanya, kelas XII tahun ini bisa mendapatkan waktu senggang selama seminggu tanpa ada pr/tugas/ujian di hari-hari terakhir tiap bulan. Kepala sekolah tahun ini terlalu baik terhadap murid-muridnya yang apabila satu angkatan bisa lulus naik ke kelas selanjutnya tanpa ada yang tertinggal satu muridpun akan mendapatkan jatah seperti itu. Akan tetapi, tetap saja di tiap sekolah akan ada perbandingan kelas unggul atau tidak. Dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tiap anak yang masuk ke kelas XII – Acropolis itu berarti anak badung yang sebenarnya tidak bodoh, justru mereka sama cerdasnya, akan tetapi mereka tidak bisa jaga sikap. Tidak badung juga seperti di film-film atau cerita-cerita, tetapi badung dikatakan disini, mereka terlalu memperhatikan derajat mereka. Ada yang terlahir sebagai orang yang berkecukupan, ada yang biasa-biasa saja malahan.

"Wali kelas XII – Acropolis itu siapa ya?" tanya anak-anak yang masuk ke kelas XII – Acropolis keheranan. Dari 23 anak dikelas ini, banyak anak-anak badung yang disana juga. Salah satunya pangeran-pangeran sekolah yang sudah tampan, kaya raya, dan sebenarnya mereka cukup pintar, namun mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang bersahabat. Di sekolah ini, terdapat 2 geng pangeran itu. Mereka selalu berkelahi atas sesuatu, ya, bisa dibilang kalau saling bertemu tidak pernah saling menyapa, saling membenci dan ada perasaan ingin menyakiti sesama mereka. Mereka tidak pernah sekelas, tapi entah mengapa justru yayasan memasukan mereka ke kelas yang sama. Maka, kelas terasa dingin kalau sudah melihat kedua geng perang dingin. Lalu yang kedua, seorang gadis keturunan bangsawan yang menjadi seorang adik sepupu dari salah satu pangeran tampan tersebut juga, ia menyukai seorang pangeran tampan di sekolahnya itu, namun sayangnya ia menyukai orang yang menjadi musuh kakaknya itu. Ada pula seorang siswa yang selalu membawa anjing kemana-mana, khususnya saat pergi ke sekolah. Ada juga seorang siswa yang lumayan pintar di kelas dan cukup pendiam di kalangan anak-anak lain, namun senang berteman dengan serangga—itu suatu keunggulan baginya, karena ia bisa mendapat nilai bagus di mata pelajaran biologi saat mempelajari soal serangga. Ada juga seorang siswi yang banyak bilang ia mirip _Barbie_ karena ia senang berdandan, belanja dan ia juga senang membawa alat kosmetiknya kemana-mana. Lalu, ada seorang siswi yang rambutnya sering dicepol mirip _Minnie mouse_, dan masih banyak lagi anak-anak di kelas ini.

"Oke, oke, semuanya diam!" tiba-tiba seseorang masuk di kelas mereka, ah, itu pasti wali kelas mereka. Semua anak-anak terdiam kecuali siswa-siswi yang terkenal badungnya tadi yang disebutkan di atas, tetapi tidak termasuk dengan gadis bangsawan itu, justru ia menghabiskan kertasnya dengan menggambar-gambar tidak jelas. "Kalian adalah murid-murid saya sekarang, jadi, saya akan membuat beberapa peraturan khususnya pada para pangeran sekolah ini."

"Apa?!" tukas cowok berambut nanas, yang menjadi salah satu anggota pangeran tampan itu, karena kaget.

Semua murid menatapnya heran.

"Kau keberatan? Kalau begitu silahkan keluar." balas guru bermasker itu. Semua murid kini benar-benar tenang dan sunyi. "Baiklah semuanya sudah tenang. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sendiri. Nama saya Kakashi Hatake. Saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian yang baru dan sekaligus mengajar kelas aljabar khusus kelas XII. Ada yang ingin bertanya sebelum saya tinggal rapat guru?"

Sebagian murid menggelengkan kepala mereka. Kakashi menatap mereka dalam-dalam. Ia memerhatikan murid-murid yang populer di sekolah yang sengaja di masukkan di kelas ini bersamaan. Ia melihat bagaimana para murid populer tersebut duduk dan tenang dikelas, mungkin kalau ada kompetisi anak paling tenang dan kalem, hanya seorang Hyugga Hinata saja, gadis bangsawan sekaligus adik sepupu dari Hyugga Neji, salah satu pangeran tampan di sekolah ini.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas mereka. Kakashi menduga rapat dipercepat, namun ternyata salah. Dia bukan seorang guru, melainkan ia petugas dari ruang informasi disekolah mereka. Kakashi segera berjalan keluar kelas, namun sebelum ia keluar, matanya menatap seorang muridnya menaruh kaki di atas meja belajarnya, dia juga seorang anggota pangeran tampan, bahkan bisa dibilang _leader_nya. "Uchiha Sasuke, kakimu turunkan!" tegas Kakashi dan berjalan keluar ruang kelas mereka.

Ruang kelas yang tadinya sepi kini menjadi ramai. Anak-anak mulai riuh gemuruh. Ada yang menggosip, bercanda, bermain-main, dan tidak ada satupun yang diam.

"Kenapa Kakashi-_sensei _lama sekali, sih?" tanya gadis berambut dicepol.

"Mungkin rapat sudah dimulai." jawab asal-asalan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"_Ga_ mungkin banget, _deh_, Ino. Katanya rapat dimulai pukul 09.00. Palingan ada sesuatu yang menghebohkan!" timpal cowok bermuka pucat yang senang menggambar.

"_I don't need your comment, _Sai!_"_ balas Ino, kesal pada pangeran tampan yang menyukainya itu.

"Stop, _deh_, jangan ribut! Nanti Mr. Kakashi marah-marah sama kita!" kata seorang lagi.

"Tumben _ngasih_ perintah yang baik buat sekelas. Biasanya juga perintah yang ngaco!" ejek siswa yang menyayangi anjingnya itu kemana-mana.

"Kiba mulai lagi, _deh_! Jangan suka _pancingin_ orang emosi, _deh_! Apalagi buat orang yang keras kepala seperti Naruto _kita_." tegur Rock Lee, atau biasa dikenal Lee. Ia bukan anak yang populer disekolah, namun ia dekat dengan anak-anak ini. Ia jago karate, bahkan sulit dibandingkan dengan Hyugga Neji yang se-ekstrakurikuler dengannya. Ia juga murid kesayangan Maito-_sensei_, guru olahraga mereka.

"What? Naruto _kita_?!" seru Ino, menjulurkan lidahnya, "eww, mendingan Sasuke kemana-mana, _deh_!"

"Ini anak, Sasuke terus kerjaannya. Sasuke _aja_ sampai bosen dengerin ocehan orang tentang dia yang sangat tampan dan keren. Ya ga, Sasuke?"

"Sasuke jadi diem, _tuh_!"

"_Nge_-fly _kali_…"

"_Emang_ dari dulu dia kapan mau bicara, _sih_! Apalagi kalau pembicaraannya _ga _penting menurut otaknya."

"Ssst… Mr. Ganas datang!" teriak seorang siswa, memberi tahu teman-teman sekelas barunya, karena melihat wali kelas mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Mereka semua duduk dengan tenang. Dan menatap wali kelasnya itu masuk membawa seorang gadis berseragam sama seperti mereka, tetapi kelihatannya murid baru. Rambut panjangnya berwarna merah muda. Kulitnya berwarna putih bersih. Ia sangat cantik. Beberapa dari murid lelaki terkesima memandangnya. Naruto memerhatikan teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Baru kali ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan tampang yang tadinya masam menjadi _sedikit_ lebih cerah. Naruto beruntung bahwa sahabatnya itu ternyata bisa juga _menyukai_ lawan jenisnya.

"Umm… Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja, _kan_?" tanya Naruto, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, singkat. Ia heran mengapa mendadak jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali.

Di tempat duduk yang lain. Kelompok pangeran tampan lainnya, yaitu Hyugga Neji, Sabaku No Gaara, Nara Shikamaru dan siswi-siswi kecentilan yang memang menjadi penggemar berat mereka duduk di baris kelima, paling ujung. Gaara memerhatikan gadis di depan kelas itu. Mungkin ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke, rivalnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan. Dengan cara ini, ia bisa menghancurkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan mendapatkan gadis itu.

"Baik, nona muda. Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara yang kecil yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh gadis muda berambut merah muda ini.

"Orangtua ku." jawab gadis itu, dingin.

"Serius, nona muda. Perkenalkan namamu di depan teman-temanmu, Haruno Sakura!" tegas Kakashi. Sekarang murid-murid tahu bahwa nama teman baru mereka adalah Haruno Sakura. Ino menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ino memerhatikan ekspresi wajah Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku No Gaara, dan Hyugga Neji, para pemuda tampan itu menunjukkan kalau mereka tertarik dengan gadis ini, walau wajah mereka tidak terlalu menunjukkan begitu. Ino merasa Sakura adalah gadis cantik seperti seorang putri yang sifatnya tenang dan ia mirip sekali seperti Hinata, namun Sakura bukanlah seorang yang malu-malu dalam berkata, Sakura adalah sosok ceria sebenarnya. Ino merasakan itu.

"Untuk apa aku memperkenalkan diri, kalau mereka juga sudah tahu namaku!" tukas Sakura, cepat.

"Maksudku perkenalkan lebih dalam dirimu."

"Aku masih masuk sekolah minggu depan. Jadi, buat apa aku perkenalan diri sekarang?" jawab Sakura, berbisik pada Kakashi.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Kau boleh pulang sekarang, Sakura."

Sakura berjalan menuju keluar ruangan. Mereka semua memerhatikan tiap langkah gadis itu. Itulah seorang Haruno Sakura, calon siswi kelas XII – Acropolis, calon teman sekelas mereka.

"Tidak sabar bertemu dengannya besok!" gumam Kiba, dari belakang.

"Aku tidak yakin ia masuk sekolah besok. Firasatku, ia tidak terlalu senang dengan anak-anak dikelas ini." duga Ino. Ia berharap semoga apa yang ia katakan itu salah. Semoga Sakura adalah sosok yang ceria yang bisa mempersatukan persahabatan antara kedua sepupu itu, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku No Gaara.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata ibu begitu. Tapi ibu telah membuat ayah terpesona dengan gaya ibu," tawaku, "—padahal selama ini, ayah pendiam sekali. Bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu perasaan ayah pada ibu itu seperti apa. Ternyata ini perasaan ayah sebenarnya."

"Sepertinya ayahmu sebentar lagi pulang. Ayo, bantu ibu merapikan kamar ayah dan ibu! Kita nanti baca lagi jurnal ini."

* * *

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Maaf, kalau aku buatnya terlalu pendek, tapi ini sudah menguras otak ku. maaf juga kalau masih kurang bagus. _Gomen.._ Tolong di review ya. Aku menerima flame yang membantu. Arigato...**

**Keep or delete?  
**


End file.
